My diary about You
by TaMoShikAtO
Summary: the story is about Hino Kahoko, a teenager, writing in her diary about Tsukimori Len...UpdatEd..NOTE: i changed my pen name from xxxdrhen044xxx to Tamoshikato..
1. A gift

Note:

The italics are thoughts

The bold were scream

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kahoko Hino,a highschool girl at Seiso Academy, loves to play the violin. But a person who hates,unlike any other girls to write a diary. Why? because (1)someone who does'nt know the word "privacy" may read it.(2) she does'nt like to write.(3) she thinks it is rubbish. Well, then one day..

One evening Kahoko's big sister just got home from work. Then she called on Kahoko.

"Kahoko, I have a present for you!''

"Coming!"

Kahoko replied while running down the stairs. When she finally reached the place where her sister is, her sister gave a rectangular size,beautifully wrapped gift.

"Here it is! Hope you like it!," kahoko's sister said after kahoko got her gift

"Why are you giving me a gift all of a sudden big sis? Is there any occasion?"

"Come on , I just wanted to give you a gift. So open it!"

With curiosity, Kahoko is now unwrapping the present. She got rid of the ribbon,tear the wrapper. Then after opening, she saw a notebook.

"Oh , it is notebook, no offense big sis It really is cute but I have so many notebooks in my room ",Kahoko replied in dismay

"Look, Kahoko this "notebook" that I gave you is the notebook that will be your diary. Write anything you want on it. Feel free to express your feelings," her sister replied emphasizing the word "notebook".

"Okay, I will use it. Thanks big sis!"

After that conversation the word that her sister said to her is repeating on Kahoko's mind.

_Write anything you want on it. _

_Feel free_

_Write anything you want on it_

_Feel free_

_Write anything you want on it_

_Feel free_

**"What am I supposed to write?!" **

Those words were so loud that her sister had heard it from downstairs. Meanwhile Kahoko began to think what is she supposed to write in the notebook. The clock is tick tocking while she thinks.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick _

_Tock_

Then after some time of thinking, she got an idea.

_"I got an idea"_

_"ohhhhhh.. this is gonna be interesting..."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

Thanks to:

'-MiNi-RAi-'- for suggesting to put a quote sign..(bOw,smiles)X)

VeronicaXT- for the encouragement..(smiles,bow)X))

denizmuxicz96-i'll update soon if i got some new ideas..(bow,smiles)X)

* * *

Sorry if it is OOC

I know there is errors.. sorry

I just put some " ",so you will know that they are speaking..

I'm just someone who can't do anything on summertime so I decided o write a story.

I know it is bad..

* * *

**Peace!,**

**Tamoshikato / Xxxdrhen044xxX**


	2. First Entry

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro

--

After deciding what to write on her diary, Kahoko Hino noticed the time. So , she decided to sleep first and write in the diary the next day.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTHE NEXT DAYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Kahoko wake up early and she immediately started to write in her diary. In those pages, you can read her first entry.

_8 am, just woke up from my sleep_

_Dear diary,_

_Yeah, I know you don't expect somebody like me to write in here, but look here I am already write some words on this notebook. I know many people write in the diary in the evening before going to sleep, I just want to be extraordinary. Last night I had an idea what to write in here. Now ,I 'm gonna tell about someone._

Just then Kahoko is interrupted on writing when her mother calls her downstairs.

"Kahoko, breakfast is ready!"

"Okay Mom, I 'll be right there! Just a minute!"

Before Kahoko go downstairs, Kahoko continue another sentence to her diary.

_Okay diary, that's for now, I have to eat breakfast. Talk to you later on my next entry!_

_Kahoko_

-to be continued-

Okay , maybe it is short because I'm lacking of idea what to write. Maybe next time it will be longer.

I know maybe i had some errors,If you know what is it,tell me.

reViewS wiLL be appRieciateD!:)

--

Thanks to

'-MiNi-RAi-'- for suggesting to put a quote sign..(bOw,smiles)X)

VeronicaXT- for the encouragement..(smiles,bow)X))

denizmuxicz96-i'll update soon if i got some new ideas..(bow,smiles)X)

--

**still here,**

**Tamoshikato / xxxdrhen044xxx**


	3. Second Entry

yay,! I'm back. i was able to write stories again because it's christmas vacation.

so here is chapter 3.

disclaimer: i don't own La corda d'oro

* * *

After finishing her breakfast, Kahoko checked the clock. It said 9 am.

"Oh, it 9 in the morning already?! ", Kahoko realized

Then she checked the calendar.

"Oh yeah, it's Saturday today. Pheww..! I thought I was late for school but how can I be late when there is no school? .hehehe..." Kahoko joked

After realizing that there will be no classes on this day she started wondering what to do.

"Yosh! So what I'm going to do on this day?" Kahoko wondered

Then Kahoko's mother said "Kahoko, take a bath. We just got a notice that the water will not be available for a few hours."

"okay , Mom.' Kahoko replied

Kahoko then grabbed her towel and started taking a bath. Then she remembered the diary. Then she started planning what she is going to do on this day. She then started talking to herself.

"Oh, after this I'll write on my diary, take a walk outside then practice violin. Hmmm… nice plan Kahoko!" Kahoko said to herself

After 20 minutes... kahoko went to her room and started writing on her diary.

"okay , now let's get started" Kahoko said to herself. (a/n: again? She really like to talk to herslf?)

Here's what she wrote:

_Dear diary,_

_Here I am again. But unlike the last time, this time I'm going to tell you things about him._

_I'm presenting to you Tsukimori Len. Okay, now you're asking why I decided to wrote about him. Well, you're going to know about it later on or soon._

_Tsukimori Len is the only son of two famous musicians. His father is a violinist while his mother is Hamai Misa who is a pianist. Len plays the violin; I really think he is a great musician. He also studies in the same school where I go, Seiso Academy. The difference is that I'm a general studies student while he is a music student. He is from year 2 class A. His birthday is on March 25. His age is seventeen. While he is Blood type A, I'm blood type AB. Like me he attended the music concours. If I were to describe him I would say that he is tall, blue- haired, quite distant to people, stoic and competitive. Well , he may be stoic but deep down I know he is a kind and caring person. I really admire him._

_Oh ,well goodbye for now. I got to go for now and do the thing I love playing the violin or might as well go for a walk_

_Love,_

_Kahoko_

" Ok, so I've finished my second entry, so I got to get going somewhere to play my violin." Kahoko said

Kahoko went downstairs and got to a walk. Neither does she know what awaits her..

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

that's chapter 3.

i'll try my best to update faster.

sorry for some errors.

review..

**ciao,**

**TaMoshikatO**


End file.
